


Disrupting Tauriel

by Dark_Destrine



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Sexual Tension idk, Sexy vampire, Slash, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Destrine/pseuds/Dark_Destrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkness lies beyond the borders of the Mirkwood Realm; dark, twisted, evil souls, who show you no mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious She-Elf

**‘Tell me, Elf. Have you ever…?’**

 

_A darkness lies beyond the borders of the Mirkwood Realm; dark, twisted, evil souls who show you no mercy._

And thus, the Great Elvenking, Thranduil, forbade his servants and guards from stepping foot over to the _other side_ ; afraid their innocence would become fragmented by the _darkness_.

 _‘But, what is it that's out there?’_ \- she would ask.

 _‘Something so malevolent; something we must not dare to even think about’_ \- they warn her - ‘ _Blood suckers. **Merciless** blood suckers. They tear you limb from limb, and no matter how loud your screams are… nobody will save you’_

 _‘Surely, such evil does not exist. Not here. Not on Middle Earth’_ \- she refused to believe their nonsense.

For six hundred years -- six whole centuries -- she had been prohibited of discovering what _lies beyond._ But, one night, the inquisitive elf, forswearing her Lord’s rules, stole through the Forest to fulfil her thirst, her hunger. And now, there she stood with her bow tapping her thigh and toes touching the border, teasing herself. The only thing stopping the curious she-elf was, of course, her King and his _laws_.

‘Just how certain is Our Lord that this _Evil_ still lurks?’ she questions, looking down at her keen feet. Just one step is all that it would take to uncover the secrets that she was so eager to know. Alas, there was nobody there to answer.

 _‘Come away from there, Tauriel. It is not safe,’_ \- is what they would tell her, instead.

The elf’s emerald eyes drift across the further and beyond, searching for what calls out to her. Like a sea pulling the current, she takes a playful leap over the edge leaving behind purity and dipping into the tainted world. The adrenaline pumped through her. _Oh, this is so taboo!_ The red-headed sinner turned her back to the darkness for a moment and took in the view of Mirkwood from the outside. _How different it seemed._

 _‘I will return. Forgive me, My Lord’_ \- the elf whispered, hoping the gentle breeze would carry her apology to the ears of her King.

Before doing what may seem rational, such as returning to the Forest, she turned and bounded across the wide space, feeling free and juvenile. Glancing back, Greenwood became smaller as the distance between it and her grew. The lithe elf slowed down, drinking in the scenery around her. It was dark, the stars she loved best danced above her and, coming into view, more crowds of trees. _Perhaps other wood elves reside in there,_ and what better an idea than to go check!

Apprehension cascaded her while she sauntered through the foreign forest. It held a presence of cruelty; she could smell it. Even her mind told her to turn back, but her legs carried on, taking her deeper into the _darkness_.

Tauriel halted when she heard a guttural rasp and a wet sucking sound. Her initial instinct was to run, to run home to the safety of her own woods, but she found herself rooted to the ground, much like trees surrounding her. The disturbing noise turned into a weak cry for help only to be muffled by animalistic growls.

_Tauriel you fool, what have you done?_

Soundlessly, she crept forward, the snarling pulling her in. Never had she witnessed something so _horrifying._ Half hidden behind a tree, she watched on as a Man, clad in all black, feasted on… _what is that?_ She let out a hiccupy-gasp when it came to her realization that it was _another_ Man. The Man in black was eating at the now lifeless Man’s neck. His head snapped round when Tauriel _stupidly_ voiced her fright. Even his eyes were black, _and_ he bore two sharp fangs. _Blood suckers, they **are** real. _Her fascination broke when he hissed at her and a well coordinated elf she was no more. She stumbled backward, back-pedalling and gasping for air, desperate to regain her balance.

The _blood sucker_ leapt towards the wide-eyed elf, and the chase was on. She ran; almost flying through the air, and found herself sprinting down an unfamiliar twisting path. Clawing and struggling through the thick twists of branches, she felt him closing in, snarling and growling behind her. _Keep going,_ she urged her body on, _you can go faster than this._

Finally, all is quiet. She hears him no more, and a quick scan round confirms that he has gone. And then, as she turns her head straight, out of nowhere -- from the trees above most likely -- he drops down, crouching and blocking her path.

 _‘Where do you t’ink you’re goin’?’_ \- the _blood sucker_ taunts, with a leering smile spread across his lips.

 _It speaks. They can speak?_ The startled elf darts to her left and can see in the distance that she is nearing the border of the sinister forest. Gasping with relief as she crosses over into the open land, she assumes it is safe but everywhere her eyes look, all they can see is him; tall, dark and oozing with malice. But, far too handsome to be a _‘merciless blood sucker.’_ And, also, his speech was peculiar.

She could see Mirkwood ahead. _Go_ , the she-elf forced her legs, pushing them harder. He’s much closer than before and he was gaining on her - fast. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. Panic swept through her when she thought of how her long locks made her vulnerable as it was so easy for _blood sucker_ to snag them and pull her to the ground.

The grassland came closer to her face when he pounced on her, leaving her winded and panting for air as he settled his weight on her when they both crashed to the ground. Growling, the blood sucker forced the lithe elf onto her back and straddled her, restraining her wrists above her head.

'You’re hurting me, let me go,’ the she-elf struggled through gritted teeth, bucking her hips against him. She writhed under his weight, but she was no match for his strength. The more she fought back, the more he tightened his grip around the base of her hands. Her fear rose, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to having her limbs torn apart, but she would never allow one so _evil_ see her scared. ‘Let. Me. Go!’

‘And, what if I don’t wanna?’ _blood sucker_ chuckles lightly. He lowered his face over hers; their noses almost touching. His eyes were _normal_ now. They were no longer black, but still dark, nonetheless. The elf’s chest heaving, their eyes lock for a moment before he absent-mindedly let go of one of her wrists. He moved his hand to caress her pointed ear that was now turning red at the tip with shyness. ‘Been a while since I tasted _elf_ ,’ he sneers, showing his pointed teeth.

‘Let go of me, or else.’

Anger flashed though _blood sucker‘s_ face as he loomed over the she-elf. ‘You don’t scare me, elfie. Do you have any idea who I fuckin’ am?’

Tauriel swallowed thickly as she rethought her plan: strike him and run. Preoccupied, _blood sucker’s_ breathing quickened as his fingers danced along the delicate sweep of her neck. The red-head closed her eyes and made a fist with her free hand. She struck him across his head, forcing him to fall to her side. She sprung to her feet and broke free. Throwing herself forward, she darted toward _home_ where she would be safe from the unknown that the she-elf wish she had never uncovered _._

‘Ah! You fuckin’ bitch!’ she hears _blood sucker_ snarl. ‘I swear, you’re gonna pay for that!’ She knows he is back on his feet, but Mirkwood is within her grasp, she is so close. She yearned for her King Thranduil’s voice to bellow through her, rather than this malicious _Man’s_ teeth.

She cried with gladness as she skipped back into her familiar surroundings, back into the purity that she so ignorantly left behind. Tauriel glanced back and saw the uninvited figure standing at the border.

_I ain’t goin’ nowhere! Y’hear me!? I’ll be fuckin’ waitin‘, RIGHT HERE!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**‘Beg me not to do it, elfie…"** _

 

Dry-mouthed, Tauriel rushed to be in the company of her fellow elves; each who were baffled as she sprung into the arms of Legolas. She clung onto him for dear life and silently vowed to never leave the realm again. The prince pushed her shoulders back and held her at arms length to ask if she was alright. _No,_ she wanted to say; the blood sucker’s words ringing fresh in her ears. But instead she lied, told him she was well, and apologized for her behaviour toward him… even though he seemed to be rather pleased.

“And where is your bow, Tauriel?“ Legolas asked, eyeballing the red-head. Tauriel looked down at her empty hand, questioning _herself_ where it was. There was no explanation other than she dropped it whilst being pursued by _him._ She wondered if he was there prowling the border, waiting to suck her dry and dismember her after doing so. Her prince still stood before her with a questioning eyebrow. Tauriel tried to conjure up another lie she could roll off her tongue, but instead found herself unable to grasp at any words.

_‘A bow must remain with its Captain at all times. I trust you won’t allow it to happen again’_

She lay on her back of the Mirkwood Forest floors, green eyes manipulated by the constellation flickering in the endless vault above. O, you could strew all the stars from the sky around her, and the foolish elf would still find herself drawn to the corrupted lands beyond the tree line.

Elves were remarkably observant, so it was bizarre for her to drop something so obliviously. Tauriel reasoned with her mind, reasoned that she needed to retrieve the bow her King so kindly had fashioned for her. Excuses made and all matters settled, the elf succumbed to temptation.

When morning came, thick grey clouds were hiding the sun. Tauriel observed her kin who rocked back and forth on hammocks, and some who were still dancing and singing into daylight. Crafty elves some of them were; disguising their dangerous ways with such innocence. And so engaged in their frolicking, the red-head would go unnoticed when she slipped away. She hoped they would remain heedless, even after her return - if she were to survive.

Wary, she stole glances over her shoulder to check she was nearing the boundary alone. The footpath leading to the wickedness was never ending, and it was darkened with tall shrubs trailing along the bed; their shadows enhancing the beam of daylight. Her mood shifted between gladness and disappointment upon discovering that blood sucker was nowhere to be seen; not stalking the perimeter as she imagined him to be. Before long, she found herself toeing the edge, just as the she-elf had done previously -- and the outcome proved to be a great disaster.

At the border, Tauriel fingered her daggers checking they were there. She crooked forward; leaning over Mirkwood’s threshold. Her locks cascading around her stirred with every movement as she peered left and right; ensuring it was safe to sprint across the terrain aimlessly and retrieve her weapon -- but where her bow was, she did not know. She averted her gaze ahead, inhaled the crisp clean morning and edged forward _._ Just a _small_ step sufficed, so she could leap back lest blood sucker still loitered.

Her eyes were everywhere as she moved at a quick pace; seeking out her bow, and _him._ Her imperative was to retrieve the bow as it was a gift, a reward given to her by Lord Thranduil, and returning to Realm without it was unthinkable.

There was only a few short paces between her and the ill forest she stole into the previous night. Tauriel hesitated for some agonizing seconds before advancing further; shrouding herself with the woodland menace, the nausea hit her like an invisible wall. The elf moved slowly with cautious steps. She scoured the forest floors searching for what she came for, but to no avail. She had retraced her steps, pulling the same tangled branches and following the same twisted paths in which the pursuit took place and... nothing. She found nothing. Not even a splinter or the string of the bow.

The pungent smells stung the she-elf’s nose as the forest engulfed her, luring her deeper into hollows which Tauriel did not recognize. It was ominously quiet, but the red-head could sense she was not alone. There was a disturbance; rustling of boughs and the fluttering wings of birds. The dextrous, yet anxious, elf withdrew both her daggers and swivelled round. One dagger drawn high above her ear, and the other she held out in front; ready for an impending attack.

“Who’s there? Show yourself,” she called out - to nothing apparently. Her eyes scanned the trees before her, waiting for the forest to reveal just _something_. But the anticipation was unbearable. She conceded, letting her arms fall to her side.

Unsuccessful in her quest, she gathered herself and decided to go on her way and exit the evil air. She sheathed her daggers and put one foot behind the other, meaning to turn and leave, when suddenly his voice echoed all around the forest and hummed through her ears.

‘Can’t keep away, can you?’

She reached for a knife and, on an impulse, hurled it into the direction from where his voice sounded. The dagger impaled itself into a tree; splinters of bark dispersing around the blade upon contact. She heard him suck in a whistle then laugh.

‘Come on, now. No need for _that_.’

The audacious blood sucker made Tauriel exhale in frustration. She clenched her teeth, gripped the handle of her remaining dagger, and slowly crept forward. “I know what you are,” she said, hoping to goad him into revealing his position by replying. The she-elf painstakingly peered down the chains of trees as she passed them, waiting for him to appear.

‘Aw, yeah? An’ what’s that?’

She could hear in his voice he was wearing a cruel grin, laughing at her with his sharp teeth visible. But, _success_ ; she knew where he was. She held her eyes to the tree which he presumably hid behind. Tauriel inched closer, keeping her breathing steady and discreet. With her dagger thrust forward, her hand quaking, she moved around the tree with a great deal of stealth. If she had to kill him, she would.

He wasn’t there. She groaned and kicked the tree with a rage she had never felt before. The she-elf cursed herself for failing her kin; letting down their aptitude in hunting. Rubbing her forehead, she turned to continue with the pursuit.

“I‘m right here.”

His words were a powerful gust of wind, throwing the lithe elf flat against the tree. Her eyes wide and mouth agape, the gasping red-head fought to steady her breathing. How did he do it? How did he approach the elf without her knowing, without her hearing? He glared at her through his eyebrows and moved towards her. Tauriel found herself and stabbed the air with the knife in her trembling hand, hindering his approach.

“ _Don’t_ come any closer,” she warned the blood sucker. Smirking, he backed away with a small step and threw his hands up - in what she didn’t know was a mocked surrender.

“You got me, Elfie,” he smiled and shrugged. Tauriel exhaled with relief, and felt a sense of pride, until he unexpectedly seized her suspended wrist, twisting it. “Let it go,” he snarled.

She gasped at his quickness and struggled against the burning bracelet he was embedding into her arm. A hot jolt scalded Tauriel as the blood sucker’s strong hold forced her arm above her head; pressing closer until his tall, muscular frame sandwiched her petite one, tightly, against the bark. He squeezed the dagger out of her hand, kicking it away when it landed on the ground. The rivals grunted and breathed hard as they struggled to retain the other.

“Stop," he growled, and seized her shoulders to ram her into the bark once more, "Fightin’ me!" To her surprise, Tauriel calmed and they both caught their breaths while he maintained his hold on her.

He was pale in the daylight, with dark hair and dark eyes accentuating the fairness of his skin. But his eyes were deceiving. They had smiled with his mouth. A smile akin to her innocent elf folk, which drew the she-elf under the illusion he had admitted defeat and would cause her no harm. Now they were angry, piercing her own green orbs, telling her she was going to be slain.

“Now, I t’ink,“ he clutched her arms tighter, restraining her against the tree, “You owe me an apology.”

“Are you going to kill me?” she sustained a sternness in her voice.

He retracted his head; a little baffled, “Don’t waste time, do you?”

“Well? Are you?” she demanded.

"Yeah," he chuckled and leaned in closer, “I might.”

“Then I see no reason to beg your forgiveness," she said stoutly.

The blood sucker drew back and loosened his grip of the thin elf. His eyes roved her face before he spoke again. "Alright, listen. I'm not gonna kill you," he let go of her, entirely.

Tauriel, much mystified, remained tense. "Tell me why I should trust you?" She watched him suspiciously.

He exhaled and took some steps back, running his fingers through his hair, "Because," he hesitated, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I'm no killer, I‘m clean."

Her eyes enlarged, "But I saw you, during the hours of darkness," she said with grit, "You were-"

"Recruiting," he interrupted the she-elf, nodding.

"Recruiting?" she arched her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I didn't kill him," he reassured her. "After chasing you, I had to run all the way back to... y‘know,” he shrugged. “You’re a feisty one, though,” he said, rubbing his temple where she hit him, “I’ll give you that.”

Still wary of him, Tauriel's eyes flicked between him and her dagger on the ground; waiting for the right moment to snatch it. On noticing, the blood sucker too looked at her knife and bent down to pick it up.

“Here,” he said, handing back her weapon.

She tentatively took her dagger and nodded her head; expressing her thanks. “And did you take my bow?”

“Yeah, that,” he looked around, before turning his attention back to Tauriel. “Come on, I’ll get it for you,” he jerked his head over his shoulder.

“Where have you taken it?” she frowned and straightened her spine.

“I took it home with me last night-”

“You did what?!” Tauriel exclaimed.

“But I swear,” he raised his hands to calm her down, “I thought I wasn’t gonna see you again after scaring you off like that!”

She exhaled in anger and clenched her fists. “Bring it to me,” she glowered at him, “I will go nowhere with you.”

“I... I live quite far... you know. And c‘mon, you have your dagger,” he pointed his hand to her weapon. “I‘m not going to try anything,“ he nervously puffed a laugh, enticing her with his smile.

She shouldered past him and wrenched her second knife from the other tree, “Two daggers,” she twirled the weapons in her hands then sheathed them. “You walk ahead,“ she instructed. “I’ll follow.”

“Fine by me,” he said with a grin.

They walked and each step increased the distance between Tauriel and Mirkwood, which made her certainly anxious. The elf became even more apprehensive when the blood sucker looked round every so often to check she was still behind him. Stray thoughts ran through her mind that made her doubt him deeply. She half expected an ambush to be waiting, or to jump out at any given moment.

“So, are you going to tell me your name? Or do I have to keep referring to you as ‘Elfie’?” he laughed. He looked back when she never answered, “I’ll tell you my name?” blood sucker insisted, but the elf still seemed unconcerned, so he sighed and continued to walk on.

“Tauriel,” she said after a few long moments.

“What?” he said.

“My name,” she stated, “Is Tauriel.”

“Gorgeous name for a gorgeous elf,” he looked back and winked.

She scarcely heard the word ‘gorgeous‘, but it was enough to make the she-elf coyly bow her head and turn her ear tips pink. “And, your-”

“We’re here,” he interrupted her.

Before them was a Citadel guarded by a large, curiously shaped gate that was bound with great iron bars. Tauriel observed the fortress before her and, even though it was not as large as the Mirkwood Halls, she felt greatly intimidated imagining the mass of blood suckers dwelling on the inside. And, for it being the building it was, she also noticed there were no guards to defend the stronghold.

Blood sucker smiled and backed himself against the gate, pushing it open, and nodded toward the court, “Come on.”

“No,” she faltered, swallowing thickly, and stepped back from the entrance. “I shall wait here.” Her heart thundered in her chest as she came to be more uneasy.

“Why?” his smile faded into a frown while he still leaned against the gate.

“Not knowing what awaits me-”

“ _Nothin’_ awaits you,” he laughed, walking toward her. “They’re all sleeping around this time, anyway,” he reached out and took her arm. “Trust me, Elfie. I won’t let anything, and I mean _anything_ , happen to you, alright?”

“Tauriel,” she corrected him.

“Right, sorry, yeah. Tauriel,” he took her by the arm, and led the way.

Upon entering, they were welcomed by the heat emitting from the large furnace erected in the middle of the enormous stone hall -- which was dull and weakly lit by the glowing fire. It was eerily quiet with no signs of other blood suckers, which should’ve made Tauriel feel at ease but instead it made her more nervous. She followed him up a large staircase, down a long corridor and another until he guided her through a door.

“I’ll just get your... bow for you,” he grinned to her as he closed the door. She nodded sheepishly and surveyed his chamber. It was equally as dull as the rest of the Halls and corridors. She took note of his handsome furniture, the low fire dancing dimly on the hearth and his bed that had iron restraints attached to the posts, which Tauriel found odd. “Here we are,” he returned her bow. “An’ look, I’m _really_ sorry.”

“Don’t be. I am very thankful,” she turned, meaning to leave, then shot him a curious look. “Why the shackles?”

“Ohh, fuck- ah- that- that’s- they’re just for... it can get a bit restless,“ he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

“May I ask what?” she stared at him, concerned.

“Sleep,” he laughed lightly. “Just sleep, you know, tossin’ and turnin’ an’ all that.”

“Sleep?” Tauriel quirked an eyebrow. They awkwardly glared at each other before she spoke again. “I should leave now.”

“I uh- don’t suppose I’ll see you again,” he said, following her out to the gate.

“I’m not sure,” she turned to him, and smiled. “Thank you, once more” she said, holding up her bow.

“Don’t mention it,” he returned the smile, and watched the she-elf take off into the woods. “I’ll um... I’ll be hangin’ out in the Forest, tonight. Or, maybe tomorrow! You know, if you’re interested?” he shrugged.

Tauriel glanced back and happily nodded, then continued on her way home to Mirkwood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe... shackles. these two turn me on.  
> No beta. Tell me if mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do it, so I did.


End file.
